Heart Attack
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Zenigata has a heartattack! Whose there to help him, none other than Lupin! But did Lupin get there in time or are we biding farewell to Pops?


BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE NEVER WRITTEN HERE BEFORE AND I KNOW I'M GONNA BE FINE!! LIVE LIFE WITHOUT REGRETS!  
  
Kurama: Uh...  
  
Yusuke: She doesn't own anything....  
  
Kuwabara: HIEI STOP GIVING' HER POISON!!  
  
Hiei:....  
  
==============================================================================  
  
"Sir are you sure you want to go so soon? Maybe you should see a doctor before the flight?" A young officer asked the other at his side. Zenigata currently was massaging his chest, sweat dripping down his brow, "I'm fine! Just...my chest aches...It'll pass."  
  
Zenigata sighed, again he'd gotten so close to catching Lupin, he could hear the sound of jail doors opening. Again Lupin had gotten away, along with a very large pearl. He sighed, God only knows what he wanted with that thing!!  
  
The car stopped, and he found himself at his hotel. "Thanks." The young man nodded, and quickly said, "I'll call the airport to make sure you got on your plane!"  
  
"HEY! WHAT'S THAT MEAN?!" Zenigata roared, as the young cop sped off. As he went up to get his stuff he grumbled. "Hmmf! Stupid kid! I said I was fine, so I'm fine!!"  
  
He left for the bus station holding a small briefcase, still rubbing his chest. "Uhgg...I need a vacation!" He rubbed his chest as he walked through the small town. He glanced around, 'This place seems empty!' He thought.  
  
He kept walking and ignored his aching chest. "Okay...Maybe a small vacation...yeah...that's all I need!"  
  
Meanwhile in a restaurant, Lupin, and his faithful friends lounged around, gorging themselves, Goemon spotted a familiar person, walking rather slowly towards an unknown destination. "Look." He pointed out the window, the group turning.  
  
"Ah, Hell!" Jigen muttered, tilting his hat over his eyes a little more. "Has he found us so soon!?" Fujiko gasped. Lupin currently was too busy choking on his spaghetti to say anything.  
  
As the others groaned about the detective, Lupin watched him. Something was odd in his walk. No pep, or clumsiness. He walked slow, and swayed, and seemed to be taking tiny painful steps.  
  
He wiped his mouth and rose, ignoring his friends as they asked what was up. He ran out to meet Zenigata, biting his tongue. Something had worked its way up his gut and into his throat, since Goemon pointed him out. Something was wrong...Very wrong.  
  
"POPS!" He ran up to meet him, and brown glazed over eyes met his. He looked absolutely wretched. Zenigata starred at him, and for once thoughts of capturing him hadn't entered his mind.  
  
The two men stood in front of each other, waiting for someone to make the next move. Zenigata turned to him, dropping his briefcase, and staggered to him.  
  
"Lupin..."  
  
Lupin jumped as Zenigata's head collided with his chest, "I need help." Lupin sunk to the ground with Zenigata, and cried out his name. "My arm..." Lupin looked at the arm Zenigata was grasping and swallowed hard, it was his left arm.  
  
"Are...ARE YOU HAVING A HEART ATTACK!?" Zenigata only groaned, "Oh man! Hang on Pops!!" Lupin picked him up, the sickly man's hat tumbling to the ground. As he ran with him he was surprised at how light the man was. "Geez Pop! You need to eat more! Your skin and bones, and you say I'm scrawny!"  
  
Lupin raced back to the restaurant where his friends were, and began kicking the window. "GET OUT HERE DAMXIT!!" His friends scurried outside, Jigen yelling, "What the hell is wrong with you?!"  
  
"Pops needs to get to the hospital! He's having a heart attack I think!!" The others looked at him baffled, and Lupin practically screamed, "We gotta go! Get your asX in the car!"  
  
Lupin dove in the back of their rented car, Jigen and Goemon going in the front. Fujiko went in the back with Lupin, taking Zenigata's legs, and placing them on her lap. Lupin head Zenigata's head in his lap, and held his hand, gripping tightly to his hand.  
  
Zenigata's eyes had closed in pain, and he was gasping for breath. "Hang on Pops! Hang on! FLOOR IT JIGEN!!" Jigen nodded, taking a sharp turn. Goemon, Fujiko, and Jigen rarely saw Lupin get all panicked like this, and panic was beginning to settle in them as well.  
  
"Hang on old man!" Jigen shouted as Zenigata gasped in pain. Fujiko reached up taking his wrist, checking his pulse. "Hurry Jigen!! Hurry!" She cried alarmed, "His pulse...I don't know if its supposed to be going that fast, but I don't think so!!"  
  
After several more hectic minutes, the group arrived at the hospital, and soon Zenigata was in a room with several doctors. Lupin was slumped in a chair in the waiting room, his tie loose, and jacket off. Fujiko sat by him, looking at his upset face. Jigen stood restlessly, while Goemon sat with his eyes closed, as if he was meditating.  
  
"Lupin we should get out of here..."  
  
"I can't...I have to find out if he's gonna be okay...Me and that geezer have been through too much for me to just wait until its on the news paper, or news!" Lupin sighed, "You can go, Australia is where we're headed, I'll catch up."  
  
"No." Jigen shook his head, "If it means that much to you, I'll stay." Goemon nodded in agreement and Fujiko also added, "Besides I want to know if he'll be okay too!"  
  
For 40 minutes of so they sat in silence when a nurse came out, holding something in her arms. The group stood up and she searched their faces, "Which one of you is Lupin?" Lupin raised his hand tentatively, feeling as if he was back in class.  
  
The woman handed him a pair of handcuffs and said, "Before he fell asleep he told me to give you these, he said if he doesn't wake up, there for you to keep, but if he does, to return them to him." With that said she went walking back into Zenigata's room.  
  
Lupin stood frozen holding the silver cuffs in his hands. "If...he doesn't wake up?" Fujiko whispered turning to look at Lupin. His shoulders were shaking, and soon the shaking spread to his whole body. He doubled over and began to sob, clear tears splashing on the metal cuffs in his hands.  
  
"Easy...Lupin..." Jigen was next to him, an arm around him. They all knew how much Zenigata meant to him, in an odd way the two were friends, and enjoyed chasing, or being chased by each other. The thought of not being chased by Zenigata seemed strange and unfamiliar to all of them.  
  
"Surely he well pull through!" Goemon encouraged. "That's right! He's a stubborn old man!" The trio offered their words of comfort and soon the three were waiting once again.  
  
Sometime later, around three in the afternoon, the same nurse motioned, that they could come in. Lupin entered first and saw Zenigata relaxing on the hospital bed, tubes in his nose, IV's in his arms, and covered by white sheets.  
  
His eyes were barely open, and he wearily held out his hands, "My cuffs..." Lupin starred at him, "Pops?" Zenigata sighed, but a weak smile was on his face, "I'm awake...and I said to return my hand cuffs to me if I woke up."  
  
Lupin numbly walked forward to him, and watched as Zenigata struggled to open them, and finally clasped them on Lupin's wrist. "Gottcha." He whispered, before closing his eyes.  
  
Lupin smiled in relief, "Yeah Pops you got me...you got me." Without removing his hand from the cuffs, he pulled up a chair and sat by him, "I'll be here when you wake Pops, and then I'll escape. But for now..." Lupin smiled, and pat his head, "I'm right here Pops."  
  
"I'm right here." 


End file.
